


Made to Bee?

by Mrs_Danvers



Series: The Building Of The Hive- A Bumbleby!Marriage Collection [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Danvers/pseuds/Mrs_Danvers
Summary: Taiyang Xiao Long was happy. Really, he was. But there was this unsettling tightness in his chest that wouldn't leave him alone...-+-Or in which Blake and Yang are getting married, and Taiyang is scared it might go like what happened between him and Raven. Pretty much Tai centered.





	Made to Bee?

It's not that Taiyang Xiao Long doesn't like Blake Belladonna. It's just that... it's all very familiar. Blake is a good girl. Blake is different. Blake came back. But still, she left Yang, and broke his daughter to the core in a time of need. He does not dislike her. He just sees a lot more of Raven in her than he would like. 

He tries to tell himself that no, Blake won't make the same mistakes as Raven. No, she won't leave Yang again. Not after everything they went through. Hell, they killed a man when they were only nineteen. They helped defeat Salem. They went through much more to strengthen their bond than Raven and himself ever did. Taiyang and Raven were young and raw when they decided to marry each other. Yang and Blake are different. 

Still, when he got the golden and purple invitation, he couldn't help but feel his heart sink. A wave of memories ran wild in his mind. Blake is different. Blake won't hurt her. Blake won't leave her. Not like what Raven did to us. Not like what Raven did to me. That's what he told himself in his mind, but his heart was held in its place by his stomach.

He tries to smile when the fiancees come over. He makes them lunch, they share stories, Yang tells him about how Weiss and Sun are going crazy with the preparations of the wedding. Blake looks at Yang lovingly as she talks, with a smile. Nothing changed. Nothing changed between them, Blake looks at her with as much love as the day Taiyang met up with the group in Vacuo. He noticed that day, and he notices now. 

They love each other. He knows that. He loves them. But somehow, this feels different. This is scary for him. And Blake catches up on that while Yang is doing the dishes, jamming to some band's song- Nevermore? Yeah, that's the song- and starts conversation.

"You know..." The woman says. "Ten years ago, I vowed to not break my promise to her. That I wouldn't leave." She smiles at him sadly, amber meeting blue. "I'm not her. I'm not Raven. I love your daughter more than I think I could ever love anybody. She's everything to me, Tai."

"I... know." Taiyang smiles back at her, and a more upbeat song about gardens of ecstasy start playing at the kitchen. "I just..." a sigh. This was hard. "Don't worry about it. You make her happy. That's all that matters."

It leaves his mouth as if it settled something. It was more like he was trying to convince himself. Blake nods, but he sees her jaw tighten, as if her demons are eating at her, all at once. He ears go down, making her look defeated. Those ears never lied... Taiyang didn't mean to do that to her. He didn't mean to feel this way either. Gods, it was so hard. Why was it so hard? He said it himself, all that matters is that Blake makes Yang happy. Then why was it this damn hard.

Not many days after the two women visited, Yang called him. Apparently, Blake was overworking, and she only did that when she was overthinking. It only started after their day at Taiyang's house, and Yang wanted to know why. It was not accusatory. She just wanted to know what happened.

"I-I..." his voice caught in his throat. "We... uh... talked."

"About what, dad?"

"She told me she would never leave you. That she loves you, but..." Taiyang was crying by this point. "I could only think of Raven, Yang..."

Silence. One or two moments of silence passed. 

"She proposed to me, dad. I don't think she would do that if her plan was to leave." Yang's voice was low, a mix of tears, and anger. "She's not like mom. We both have known that for far too long."

And that was the last time father and daughter talked for the following month before the wedding. Every single time Blake was on the news, giving a speech as the ambassador of Faunus Rights, he felt his heart clench. She looked tired. So, so tired. And every single time there was a comment about Yang's new mission going less flawlessly than the past ones, the guilt filled him. 

According to Ruby, who kept in touch with both of them, they didn't seem to be upset with each other, but she had found them having more moments comforting each other than she had seen in a while. Ruby gently implied that he fucked up. He knew he did, oh gods, he knew he did.

And that's why he feels like he does not deserve to be on the first row, with Ruby and Qrow to his left and Kali Belladonna to his right. The ceremony is held in Menagerie, and Ghira would be the one to marry them. It is the tradition of menagerian marriages, the chieftain to celebrate the ceremony. He has a spark in his eyes as he talks about the two young women kneeled facing each other. How they click. How their souls belong to each other. How this was always meant to be. It is beautiful. The Belladonna man had a way with words, just like his daughter, and pours every bit of emotion into the speech.

Then, it's time for their vows. 

"Blake Belladonna. Remember when I said you were a lost cause?"

"How to forget?" Blake's sarcastic remark makes everyone, including Taiyang himself, laugh.

"Well, I was wrong. You are a cause worth fighting for, Blake. I love you with every inch of my being and every beat of my heart. I don't know who I would be without you. You may still think that there are things that were your fault," Yang emphasizes that by clenching Blake's hang with her prosthetic lightly, "but they aren't. It all made me grow, made me become who I am today. I am stronger now, Blake. Although I would enjoy feeling you with both hands, I would do it all over again for you. And it's because I love you so much that, under this sky of sun, I give my body for you to have, my heart for you to cherish, and my soul for you to love." Yang puts a golden ring in form of dragon, which has eyes shining with gold, on Blake's finger. They share an aura bond. He can tell that the ring is sealed by Yang's aura.

That makes tears come to Blake's eyes, and she smiles at Yang, a smile so big that reaches her eyes and lit her face up. "I am so grateful for that night you interrupted me while I was reading. Yang Xiao Long, even as we are away, I still feel like my heart is with you. You are the like that makes the shadows of my past cease, that chases the demons of my mind away and make them stop torturing me. When I'm not with you, I feel that I cannot shine, and I can't leave you, my sunshine. I fall in love with you every single day, and I know that I'll never stop falling for you, even when death comes. And it's because I love you so much, that under all the pieces of the shattered moon I vow you my body for you to have, my heart for you to cherish, and my soul for you to love." Blake kisses Yang's left hand and puts there the black ring in form of a panther, which has eyes shining in a purple light. 

With that, Ghira tells the brides may kiss, his eyes teary. As they do, Taiyang wipes his tears. Somehow, his doubts disappeared as Blake said her vows. Oh, he doesn't believe for so long he doubted this beautiful, loving woman. Blake loves Yang, Blake will never leave her. And now he doesn't need convincing, his heart just believes it. The pair gets up and looks at him, as he is not the only one clapping. 

Taiyang doesn't know what he is doing until he has both in a tight hug. The crowd gasps, and so do Blake and Yang, but then they wrap him in a hug as well. He cries in their shoulders, soaking Yang's blue smoking and Blake's uncovered shoulder, since her yellow dress' straps fell off her shoulders. 

"I'm sorry, girls. I'm so, so sorry." He pulls away, putting his hands on each of the girls' soulder. He smiles at Yang, whose tears are cascading down her face, and whose smile lights up her whole face. Then, Taiyang looks Blake in the eyes, those golden pools shining with tears and care. "I am specially sorry to you, Blake. I don't know what was in my head. Guess I lost the majority of my brain cells with Raven, huh?"

The girls remain silent for a while, and then laugh. It's okay. They're all okay. And from now on, Taiyang Xiao Long knows they belong nowhere but with each other. Their souls are bonded together, as they are bound to be. 


End file.
